Conception
by kayellin
Summary: A funny fanfic about Bellamy and Clarke trying to start a family. I've had this on my computer forever. Review if you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Clarke held the fidgeting bundle against her as she walked around the drop ship, a smile on her lips as she talked to the baby. "Your father is out hunting and your mother is completely busy…" She sung while trying to organize her medical area. The baby's blue eyes stared into hers as she continued to spout off nonsense for his entertainment. He smiled, opening and closing his hands repeatedly. She cooed, laughing with him—pressing their foreheads together.

"Who knew you were a baby person?" Bellamy's smart ass comment broke through her concentration. He held a gun in his hand before he propped it against the wall. His features were covered in dirt and sweat mixture that sent a flutter through her stomach. She claimed that her heightened sexual desire was because of the birth of the multiple babies and she was in a yearning state for her own. Or the fact that it'd been awhile…"Come to your Uncle Bellamy." He extended his arms out to the 9 month old, who gladly complied. "Aww, don't look too insulted Clarke. He just likes me better."

"Where's Miller?" She asked flatly, turning around to organize with her recently freed hands. "You always do that." Bellamy liked watching her bend down, his eyes looking at her backside rather than the baby in his arms. Noah's hand came up, practically slapping him back into reality as he envisioned her writhing body under his.

"What?" He cleared his throat as he looked at the baby in his arms and then back at her physique. Her shirt was riding up her back, showing the sweet skin of her lower back. He wanted to take her shirt off, throw it over her head, brushing back that halo of hair before he was captured by her spell.

"Baby-hog." Clarke said accusingly, "You know I like his company and you always snatch him up the second you see him."

"I'm his Uncle." Bellamy shook his head once more, trying to block out the sexual thoughts he was having about her. "You don't even have a title, Clarke, even though I could get you the title of _aunt _if you begged for it."

"I delivered him!" Clarke argued, ignoring his last comment. "Besides his mother's womb, I was the first one to hold him." She turned around and faced him.

Bellamy's disgusted look made her crack a smile, "That's not a mental image I wanted to have of Haley." He shook it off with his entire body. "Here." He handed Noah back to her, "I'm dirty anyway…this is not a win in your book I just don't want him to contract anything."

She rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead against Noah's soft skin. "This is totally a win little buddy." She said in her baby voice, "Tell your Uncle Bellamy to suck it."

"Fu-" Bellamy started but he was soon cut off by clapping.

"The two idiots I let watch my son!" Miller continued to clap his hands, "Wow…your vocabulary is going to be something, Noah." He took his son away from Clarke and she immediately felt the emptiness in her arms. She wished there was a shot for baby fever…or an herb. Would Monty think she was crazy if she asked? "Thanks for watching him Clarke."

"You know it's never a problem, I love him." She winked at Noah. "That's right—I love you." The baby smiled, laughing and playing with his hands again.

"You're his favorite girlfriend."

"His favorite?" Clarke snorted, "As in there are others?"

"Noah knows how the game works like his uncle." Bellamy commented with crossed arms as he leaned against the drop ship wall. His eyes were starting to close. She realized how exhausted he must be. They'd stayed up all night with food rations and other little things that were important for survival.

Truthfully, she was tired too because when Bellamy went hunting—she got Noah. Haley was a good mom, sure, but she was incredibly youthful and not at all…well, responsible. She was quick to pawn Noah off on anyone (Clarke) that was willing to take him.

Miller eventually took Noah and claimed something about nap time. Clarke snorted, "Good luck" while waving to her absolute favorite boy in the entire camp. "Go to bed, Bellamy." She turned to him.

"Are you using your mom voice with me?" He arched an eyebrow, still asleep.

"I don't have a mom voice, I'm not a mom." Clarke said with a pang of something in her chest. She covered it up, "Unless we're speaking about the _children _outside." Bellamy finally opened his eyes and crossed the room, throwing himself on the table. "You can't sleep here."

"Why?" He asked, "I don't have the energy to walk across camp." He watched her eyes exam his stretched out body and flexed muscles, "You see something you like?"

"You know I do." Clarke said with a smirk on her face. She moved closer to him and winked but then she went back to destroying his mind with her unnecessary organizing. His mouth dropped open a little as his imagination took over all of his senses.

He waited to speak until she turned around and looked at him. His seductive glances and smirk sent another flutter through her. She put a hand on her hip to keep herself together. "You keep postponing the inevitable." He whispered as she stepped over to him, "Why, princess?"

"You know why…" Clarke said, "I watch Noah at night and we can't have sex in front of him."

"Let his parents watch him. Clarke…" Bellamy groaned, "I need you."

"I'm positive you can handle yourself." Clarke told him before she yawned, "There are tens of girls that are lining up outside your tent. Get with them…"

Bellamy turned serious, "I don't want to be with anyone but you. You're the one refusing to accept the fact that I can commit to you. Let me commit to you…I'm tired of hooking up without anyone knowing you're mine."

"I'm not yours though." Clarke pointed out, "Why do you want to be with me anyway?"

"You know why…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Noah whined as he sleepily rubbed his eyes, getting angry with himself because he didn't want to go to sleep. His little actions mesmorized Clarke but also frustrated her. She was exhausted and she knew she had to talk to Bellamy about the upcoming winter. It was a vital thing—they barely survived the first one and now infants and pregnant women were involved. She pleaded with the infant, "Noah, please sleep." She begged and for a moment, he closed his eyes but he quickly regained his sense of evasion and started to whimper again.

As if on cue, her partner pushed back the tent flap and entered her tent with extended arms towards the child. She hesitated, but felt obligated to explore other options for the child's sake. Clarke looked at Bellamy, knowing he hadn't come here to help her with the baby but preform the "sacred ritual" that often led to a baby. She bit her lip as she looked at him and he sent her a charming half smile. "He's so tired." She said when the fantasy of ripping Bellamy's clothes off and taking him on her bed evaporated with another faint cry from Noah's lips. "Honestly, I don't know when he started doing this. Does that make me a bad mo—" She stopped midsentence, correcting herself immediately. "Child care provider."

Bellamy sighed, "You don't have to be guilty for saying what everyone else, including Miller, is thinking. Haley is a dead beat, shitty mom and if Noah didn't have you...well, I wouldn't want to know what his life would be like."

"Miller's a good dad." Clarke said as if Bellamy didn't already know. He responded with a frown as he tried to brush through the child's hair lovingly enough to convince him to sleep. He failed miserably because Noah started to wail once more. Clarke felt a sharp annoyance in her brain and she realized that she really needed to _sleep. _She loved Noah so much but there was only so much deprivation she could handle before she became the on-edge person she was a year ago with a slightly manic tinge.

"Yeah because he's got someone else being the _mother. _You." Bellamy cleared his throat, "At least I know you don't have commitment issues and it's really just me."

"It's not you." Clarke told him with a heavy sigh as they embarked the conversation again, "I don't know why you're pushing this. I thought sex was good enough for you. I thought that's where we drew the line." Her hand pressed against her forehead as she fought herself to proceed with a convincing argument rather than letting her subconscious take over and speak recklessly for her.

"Maybe sex isn't enough anymore." He said determined to let her see that he meant it, "We are constantly changing but I'm not allowed to ask for a relationship beyond casual sex and some over the clothes action? You and I both know that isn't fair and that isn't what you _want." _

Clarke stood still, watching Bellamy sway and talk to her about deeper relationships with a curious and inclined gleam in her eyes. "I like you, Bellamy." It seemed to be the only response she could come up with while she thought about a possible future with him. Would this be them with their own baby? Hopefully they would have a child that valued sleep…wishful thinking, really.

"Well, I know that princess. Your little moans tell me that." Of course he would fight the awkwardness and fear of rejection with sexual innuendos. She crossed her arms and glared at him. He shrugged before frowning at Noah when the infant took notice of his moment and started pulling at his own hair angrily. Clarke wanted to take the child away from him but she knew it was a poor idea. Noah would eventually fall asleep in Bellamy's arms and then she could rest for a while. "The thing is Clarke…we aren't even having sex right now and it kind of feels like you're ending this."

"I'm not ending it."

"Then you're leading me on?"

"No."

"Then what, Clarke? Because if you're not ending this and you're not leading me on what the fuck is going on?"

"Really, in front of the baby?"

"He's not going to remember it." Bellamy said, "Just let me know. Throw me a rope or something—pull me up or hang me already."

She sighed, sliding her hand from her forehead to her cheek until it fell by her side. "I'm ready for a family, Bellamy. Are you? Because you seem to be enjoying the life of a single person while claiming you want the benefits of a relationship. I want not just commitment but _permanent _commitment. I want to have a child. I want someone that can be a father to my child at all times."

"And I can't do that?" He seemed hurt but I shook my head and looked at him.

"You can but you shouldn't feel forced to. Miller is a dad—a good dad—because he accidentally got Haley pregnant. They didn't survive the pregnancy. They barely get along now. Miller is almost always gone with every single search party, every single hunting party…guard duty and we both know he volunteers because as much as they loved Noah it's too much. Why should I ask you to bare that burden with me? Why would you want to?"

"Because it wouldn't be a burden to you." Bellamy said, "Like you said, you want a family. Miller loves his family but he didn't want it. I'm your guy, princess…let me take care of you. You think I haven't thought of having a family? It's crossed my head multiple times due to the fact I raised Octavia… I want to be a father just like you want to be a mother. Everyone's getting pregnant but no one deserves to have a baby like you do."

She exhaled, "As much as I want it…I know…I have to let it pass. It's not the right time."

"Okay." Bellamy said, "So until then…I want to spend my time convincing you that I'm—"

"My guy?" She laughed, "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Somewhere between their confessions, Noah had drifted into sleep. Clarke smiled at Bellamy, who returned her look of satisfaction. He opened his mouth to say something but Clarke held a finger to her lips, telling him to put the baby in his specially crafted crib made from a mixture of carved wood and metal. There were quite a few of the cribs being built these days as more and more girls became pregnant. "So…"

"We're still not having sex when he's four feet away from the bed."

**REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clarke tried not to roll as she climbed out of the bed. She turned her head to look at the sleeping baby to her left and sighed heavily—it was another two hour night for her and then sun wasn't even out. The baby wouldn't sleep. She and Bellamy were arguing because he wanted to announce to the camp that they were in a relationship and she wasn't _ready _for that. It was one of those nights that define bad mornings and just overall bad days. Her movements over to the cracked mirror on her tree stump nightstand were slow and quiet but that didn't mean her eyes weren't constantly peering back at Noah.

She looked in the mirror, her hands trailing to her neck where a visible mark lingered. _He did this on purpose_, she thought angrily as she put the mirror down and sighed. Before their fight broke out about the privacy of their relationship, they'd been _so close _to having sex for the first time since they decided to have a _real relationship. _She slammed a fist into the stump because she really sucked at relationships…and Bellamy wasn't perfect at it, either.

He'd never been in a relationship before. He didn't know what to say and when he did know what to say he always had a hard time saying it in the first place because he didn't want to seem _weak. _If he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be with Clarke—he was positive they'd still be doing the same old, same old. Their loneliness caused them to hook up every once in a while because she was the only person that could understand the weight on his shoulders. He couldn't take another dimwit who pretended she could see into his soul over a 45 minute span and tried to stay with him all night…

Then he couldn't take watching Clarke get dressed in the middle of the night to go back to her own tent instead of staying with him… It was completely fucked, honestly because he knew that Clarke was the closest thing to a saint on the ground and he was the reincarnation of the devil sometimes. When his head was constantly filled with thoughts of her and all the things they did in the night, he knew it was time to step up.

She, on the other hand, hadn't ever thought of having a relationship other than the practically arranged one she had with Wells. From birth, they were destined. Well, destined was a piss-poor word to use in a situation like that. Wells followed her to Earth and died—destiny, even if in the wrong sense, seemed to shatter underneath her feet. Then, she fucked up with Finn…because she didn't know he was the type of person to look her in the eyes and lie straight to her heart. He was foolish, he was thoughtless and in the end he was careless with her. Relationships had all but crashed and burned for her.

Now, the two most anti-relationship people were a couple and they weren't sure what to do or where to go next. They both knew where they _wanted to go eventually _but they didn't know how to handle the _now. _

She picked Noah up, patting his back. She blew out the candle in the center of her room and started walking the dark corners of the camp. She moved towards Bellamy's tent and sighed heavily when she was at the flap. She didn't announce herself, she just walked through and placed her free hand on his thigh. "Bellamy…" She said sweetly, her hand trailing down his leg. "Bellamy."

He groaned, "What? Princess?"

"I better be the only girl coming into your tent at night." She chuckled as he moved over enough so she could lay back with Noah on her chest. "It's not that I don't want people to know. I'm not ashamed. I just don't want people in our business. You know how they'll react…they'll be shocked, they won't understand."

"It's not about what they think. How are we supposed to start a family when no one knows about us?"

"It's not like we're going to start a family tonight, Bellamy."

"What are we waiting for Clarke? I know you, you know me. Dammit, I think I love you." Clarke was frozen by the confession. They'd been together for a week. Wasn't there are rule? "I don't just think it…I know it."

She sighed, "We don't follow the order of anything."

"What's the point?" Bellamy said, "There isn't an order to this. We've put our lives in each other's hands, why is it so weird to think that I could love you after all the time we've spent together?"

"Because if you love me, it makes it real. It makes me think I can have everything I want and that's…"

"What you deserve."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The sun hadn't touched the horizon, the vivid color did not rain over her ivory skin as if she had an angelic glow about her. Yet, she was as radiant as ever in her glistening warmth. There was a thin coat of sweat forming at her hairline, touching the exposed part of her shoulders. The navy cami, a souvenir from a bunker, outlined the creamy color of her dermis as well as the resting child on her chest. His complexion was far more tan compared to hers. He nuzzled her like a child nuzzles a mother, causing Bellamy's heartbeat to increase.

He threw his leg over the side of the bed, pushing his body upward so he could clear his head. The primal part of him wanted to desperately take Clarke and give her what she deserved. He could clearly envision _their _child against her voluptuous chest, nuzzling her so tenderly.

He pulled Noah from Clarke, hesitating before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead. It was, in retrospect, a stupid move. Her throaty groaned caused his eyes to widen, mostly because he imagined her making that sound under different circumstances. "Mmmm…where are you going with him?" She batted her eyelashes, "It's not even dawn, Bellamy." She frowned, only for him to respond with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes, then responded with a cheeky grin. "_Oh, _you want some alone time.._.okay._"

"Although, I love where your mind is right now, Princess." He exhaled, hating that he had to make the difficult choice of putting their desire on the backburner, so to speak, again. "You need your sleep…you're practically laying here with one eye open." There was a sad expression in her eyes as he took the whimpering child out of the tent. Under normal circumstances, he would have felt bad for waking him but Clarke needed to rest. She couldn't play the parental parts of his life when his father slept nearly one hundred feet away from them. The child whimpered once more, receiving small pats on his back in return. Bellamy pulled back the flap of Miller's tent, awkwardly bringing his foot up to kick his friend's boots, "Hey." He called, raising his voice the second time he said, "Hey, Miller!"

Miller jolted out of his sleep, turning over from his stomach to his back. It should have been Hayley getting Noah but Bellamy barely trusted her. Nathan scrubbed his face with a weary hand, "How'd you end up with Noah? I thought Clarke—"

"Clarke's too stubborn to give him up and I can't have the only person that can stitch us up falling asleep on the job." _I can't have the person I'm in love with falling asleep on her feet. _ He extended his arms out to Miller, handing him the child. Bellamy did not wait around for Miller to gain consciousness and realize that Noah was already have asleep in the first place. He nodded his head and mumbled, "I'll see you later."

He hovered at the entrance of the tent, looking at Clarke's arms curling around his pillow. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. Her skin looked soft and delicate as her wavy hair flowed around her shoulders, tangling in certain areas. Her pale pink lips seemed to chap because of the dry air around them. It reminded him that she was human and not an angel sent down to haunt him. He moved forward, falling into the bed beside her. Now that she didn't have a child in her arms, he could squeeze her senseless in a tight embrace.

A sweet sound vibrated from her mouth as she settled in his arms. He liked the fact that she was comfortable with him. "I want people to know about us, Clarke…" He said softly, moving strands of her hair aside so he could place a kiss on the back of her neck. "I want people to know that you're _mine._"

"I love you." Clarke mumbled back, "In case you didn't know that already…"

He chuckled, "I love you too."

"If we're going to do this, we have to do it right. By the book, Bellamy. It's dangerous down here in the first place…god, are we moving too fast? I feel like we're moving too fast…" She sucked in a deep breath, "No—this is what we want, this is what we _both _deserve. So, conception… by the book, no risks."

"It can't be that hard to get pregnant, Clarke." He said, "For starters, sex might be a requirement…and I haven't had sex in a _very _long time, baby."

"Not tonight." Clarke yawned, "But tomorrow night…"

"Hmm, you're lucky we need our sleep."

**Review!**


End file.
